


Tickle Fight

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [131]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, But Cas is hungry, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I Love You, Little Brother Castiel, The Magic Words aren't String Cheese, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tickles Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight

“H-hey, stop!” Cas protests, squealing as Lucifer’s fingers dig into his ribs. “That tickles!”

 

“I thought you said you weren’t ticklish, little brother?” Lucifer counters, grinning as his hands slip under Castiel’s arms.

 

Cas giggles involuntarily and desperately tries to squirm away. “Luc-ifer! Stop! This isn’t f-”

 

Lucifer only lets up a little. “I’ll stop if you say the magic words,” he teases.

 

“Please!” Castiel begs.

 

“Nope. Try again.” Lucifer pushes up Castiel’s shirt and starts mercilessly tickling his belly-button with a spare wing.

 

Another helpless peal of laughter is torn from Castiel’s throat. “Luce, come _on_! I don’t know the magic word! Please stop? Thirty-seven? String cheese?”

 

Lucifer pauses. “Why would the magic words be ‘string cheese?’”

 

Cas shrugs. “I’m hungry,” he offers in explanation.

 

Lucifer goes back to tickling his brother with a little chuckle. “Come on, Cas. I know you know the magic phrase. Three little words, baby brother.”

 

“I love you?” Castiel tries.

 

Lucifer stops. “I love you too, Castiel.” He conjures up a bag of string cheese and hands it to his brother. “There. Now don’t say I never did anything for you.”

 

“I never would,” Castiel informs him as he tears into the bag and draws out a piece of each of them.

 

“Eat your cheese.”


End file.
